Fuel storage and distribution stations are heavily demanded globally, as more and more automobiles are put into service on roads to meet the transportation demands of an ever-expanding population. The construction and operation of conventional fuel distribution and service stations, however, are lengthy, costly and resource-consuming undertakings. Surveys and studies of anticipated demand must be commissioned, the station must be designed in a configuration sufficient to meet the anticipated demand, permits must be pulled, and a lengthy construction process must be commenced and completed before a single gallon of gasoline may be pumped.
Notwithstanding resource-consuming undertakings for their construction and operation, conventional fuel distribution stations have numerous drawbacks with respect to environmental, safety, and maintenance concerns. First, fuel distribution stations are classified as objects of a potentially high environmental impact. For example, automotive fuels are typically stored in underground tanks from which the fuel is pumped to a fuel dispenser before going into an automobile. These tanks are typically constructed of metal or fiberglass. Underground installation of these tanks requires relatively extensive excavation and coverage, thereby creating many potential problems. One known problem associated with underground fuel tanks is leakage or seepage into the surrounding soil. This is particularly true of metallic tanks, which can corrode or degrade over time, especially in moist soil. Seepage into the surrounding soil results both in the steady loss of fuel and environmental (soil and water) pollution. Moreover, in case of flooding, the tanks installed underground are inefficient and the fuel in them may be contaminated with water and with sediments within the water.
Moreover, fuel tanks are buried underground beneath the structure of the station with a thick concrete disposal block on top of the tank, making it hard to perform maintenance work on the fuel tanks. Once a fuel tank is found to be dysfunctional, the cost of repairing and replacing the faulty underground fuel tank can be extremely expensive.
Another drawback associated with the conventional fuel storage and distribution stations is the inability to change the configuration of the station in terms of either capacity or type of fuel offered. Today, the use and demand of alternative energy fuels for transportation is increasing at a rapid pace, and the types of fuel demanded and the consumption rates thereof can be expected to increase drastically from what has been seen to date. Accordingly, new generations of fuel distribution stations must be flexible in terms of their size and the types of fuel that they can store and dispense in response to dynamically changing markets.
In view of the above, there is a need for a fuel storage and distribution station that is capable of safely storing a variety of fuel types, with a minimal environmental impact, and which can easily be modified or reconfigured to meet changing fuel demands.